


Oopsie Danger Noodle

by Willowanderer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, boner mention, morally neutral sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: brought on by a rogue thought.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, None technically
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Oopsie Danger Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zira/gifts).



Deceit didn’t understand what was going on.

His back was pressed against the wall just barely inside the neutral corridor. He was being ruthlessly kissed, his breath stolen by sensation, and a thigh pressing tightly against his groin and incredibly sudden and hard erection. His hands were only clutching blindly at the other man’s shoulders, desperately trying to stay upright, since there was no blood going to his brain, it was too busy pounding everywhere else where their bodies touched. His head whirled, his lips pounded, his hat was on the ground, for Thomas’s sake. Six hands and he could not get a grip on this situation. 

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and he sagged against the wall. 

“What- why?” he stammered.

“Because-” Patton said, smiling mischievously over his shoulder and holding a finger to his lips- the fact those were slightly plump and damp was one of the few things that was keeping Deceit from thinking that he’d hallucinated the whole thing- “No one will ever believe you.” 

And he disappeared back into the main mind palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> the summary was almost 'you sick son of a bitch' because this was totally inspired by that cold open from Brooklyn 99 
> 
> my friend and i batted this idea around, and it got longer than this, with Deceit getting increasingly frustrated that he couldn't prove what was going on.  
> Patton was mostly doing it because everyone just wouldn't let go of the idea of him as completely innocent. That and he thought it was funny.  
> but in the end I thought it didn't need to be longer than this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [5 Times No One Believed Deceit Was Kissed (Plus 1 Time They Saw It Happen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124467) by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv)




End file.
